Can You Fix This?
by DomDBZ13
Summary: Words were said and things happened. But when five years go by and she comes back, can he fix what was between them before the bond breaks forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Dom: I do not own DBZ or any of the character!**

**Pan: (runs through the room holding a plush purple monkey) Come and get it from me, Trunks!**

**Trunks: (screams in the background)**

* * *

**Capsule Corp.**

At the bottom of the curved stairs, a young man with his lavender hair covering his face glowered at the floor as a bedroom door slammed shut and a metallic and glass objects broke in the room somewhere in the east wing of the building. Turning around abruptly, he almost knocked over his mother who struggled to keep her shaking hand over her mouth while trying to contain her shock and retain the river of tears that threatened to spill over. A fist connected with his gut before his sister dashed up the stairs to knock on her best friend's door before realizing that he had caused his heart to turn stone cold and incased with ice.

**Bra's POV**

Sighing heavily, I cursed my brother under my breath as I made my way along the halls towards my best friend's room in the guest section, west wing. _How dare that bastard treat her like that! I mean, that girl had feelings for him since- Gah!_ Stopping in front of her door, I rose my hand to knock.

"Go away," The broken voice of the young warrior snapped through the door before something else broke, no doubt one of the pictures from the trips that all of us took together.

"Come on, hun, it is not healthy for you to be doing this, especially since you are about to go on that trip soon," I muttered with my head resting against the molding knowing that she could hear me even though she was in a destructive mode.

"Bra, you didn't see the way he looked at me. I have never seen such disgust, even in Veggie-chan. All I wanna do is get rid of everything he gave me and destroy it before I just curl up and die of shame."

Anger colored my vision before I stepped back and kicked the door in only to find her lying on the futon face down with broken glass and twisted metal scattered around her. Even on the futon itself had torn roses that my brother had given her for her birthday not even a week ago. "You will not die even if I have to stay glued to your side forever."

"Just leave me to my fate," She said softer, as if had given up fighting for what she wanted.

"I cannot do that, Pan," I knelt down in the small walkway that she had left herself, "Listen, one of these days, he will realize his mistakes and come begging for you to talk to him again and maybe, just maybe, he will become the one thing us Saiyan women want, a potential mate."

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

**Trunks' POV**

"Trunks, for the final time, get off that lazy, mopey ass of yours and get ready to go," Both mother and sister yelled down the hall. "Pan is finally coming home."

_Pan_, I thought as I forced myself to sat up from the old navy blue futon. "Whatever," I mumbled as I folded the tattered light pink blanket up and tucked it under the mattress so no one would see it. _It has been a long time since I had seen her after what happened between us. Kami, even the entire gang of Z fighters knew what happened and made sure I was punished accordingly for making her turn her back to me._

**{Flashback}**

It was almost ten miles from Son Goku's home in the late summer when the Z fighters gathered in a large clearing. The hurt young woman had already took off to her new life and a low cloud of depression seemed to have hung over the entire valley. The woman's father, Gohan, got first cracks at me since mom forced me to take an involuntary vacation from work.

"How dare you hurt my daughter like that, you stupid bastard! She loved you and every fault although it was against my orders. I told her she would only get hurt if she kept her hopes up. And what you did proved me right!" He threw a weak enough ki blast to force the younger man back.

"Gohan, let me explain. I turned her down for her own good. She could do so much better- she deserves someone better than me. I work too much to care for a woman like her. She is a powerful and beautiful woman, Gohan. Even though I love her, I will never live with myself if she finds herself alone every night," My arms blocked my face and chest as I stumbled over rocks.

"I hope it kills you," Gohan said in anger.

**{End Flashback}**

"Let's go, brat," My father stood in front of me as I snapped out of my daze.

I looked at him in surprise before sighing, "Father, I need to ask you something."

He looked at me with an indifferent expression on his face as I began to talk, "Do you think she has changed since she had left?"

"Have you even feel for her ki, boy? Ever since she left, every morning and evening her ki would skyrocket like she was in some sort of distress. She even called one evening after Gohan went to go visit and all she wanted to know was how you were. She began training fiercely so much within the last year or two. Of course she has changed."

_And I have a feeling that reason would be me,_ I thought as my eyes fell to become glued to the floor. Grabbing a blue t-shirt off the back of the chair, I walked out of the room to go downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

"Come on, lazy bones," Bulla grabbed my hand and drug me to the car.

**Normal POV**

* * *

***Gohan's***

"Goku and Gohan, come on in and clean up. Pan will be here soon." Videl called from her back door with a sigh as she watched the two grown men spare along the large meadow.

Gohan appeared at her side suddenly and kissed her with passion, "Hello, gorgeous."

"Gag, can you two please get a room," a young male voice spoke behind them causing Videl to jump and hit him in the head.

Gohan laughed as he massaged her shoulder as she turned towards the now injured brother-in-law, "Not a chance , little bro. Just wait until you get married. By the way, nice hit, hun."

Goten gagged again as they kissed and shook his head, "That probably will never happen. What, with all this strength," He flexed and Goku almost fell over laughing, "It's better to find someone who can handle me."

Chi-Chi walked to the front door to throw out some small peels only to stop as she saw Bulma walk up the path with Vegeta following behind. "Hey, guys. Where are the kids?"

"Fighting because Trunks does not want to be here." Bulma looked at the younger woman with a knowing smile.

"I am shocked he came at all," Gohan said as he touched his mother's shoulder and then winced in pain, "Ouch, Videl."

"Let it go, dear," She said simply with a hint of anger in her dark eyes as she kept her hold on his ear.

* * *

By the car, Trunks leaned against the tree that held the old tree house that kept him and Gohan away from the young Saiyan girls. while Bra held her side. "That was a cheap shot, you bastard," she said through her teeth with hardly any breath.

"Now if you two are done fighting about me, can we go to the house?" A strange yet familiar feminine voice came from above them.

Looking up, both of them saw a tan woman sitting on the small porch of the tree house twirling a daisy. Bulla shrieked as the woman simply floated down and straightened her pencil skirt.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you, Bra. How is everything since I left on short notice?" The woman's ebony eyes locked into her best friend's blue ones.

"Son Pan?" She asked softly as she looked over the girl that she used to hang out all the time and felt her heart race.

"Who else, silly," Pan teased as she laughed lightly and threw the flower behind her.

All of a sudden, Bra attacked her with a large hug and what little body weight she had. Trunks remained leaning on the tree as he tried to remember what Pan looked like before she left; _A thin, scrawny figure with short black hair and now here she is, a model's body and condition with hair straight to her lower back._ Noticing that she was avoiding his gaze, he ran his hand through his hair.

"I will go tell them that you have arrived," He muttered sadly as he gave a simple shove of his shoulders and began to walk up the drive.

A small, smooth yet slightly calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back gingerly. He looked at the hand and back to it's owner only to find Pan staring at him in shock and shook her head.

"Please do not do that," she said in a sad, worried tone, "We will go together."

_It has been the first time she had spoken to me since I rejected her,_ he thought as she stepped back. They walked slowly to the house while the sun began to set behind the mountains. The door opened and Videl ran out with tears rolling down her face.

"Pan, you are home," she cried as her daughter hugged her tightly.

"Hi, mama," were the words that made Videl's heart race as she stepped back for the others as they gathered around to greet her. As they lead her inside, she looked back at Trunks with sorrowful eyes before turning her head and turned her emotions for him into stone. _After all these years, my heart still races when I see him,_ she thought as she smiled as her uncle picked her up in a crushing hug. Soon they were summoned into the backyard to eat the wonderful feast that Chi-Chi and Videl made. As they ate, Vegeta watched his son carefully while he (Trunks) watched Pan's every move out of the corner of his eye.

"How is training, Pan," Goten asked as everyone settled down into a calm atmosphere.

"Boring when you are alone, why? Do you want a match against me?" Her voice and eyes became excited as she looked over his condition.

"I will still kick your ass," he laughed and sat back as she laughed wholeheartedly.

There was a deadly spark in her eyes that no one had seen before amongst the happiness. Just then, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Marron had come over.

"Hi, I am looking for Trunks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Autumn: Hey, where are the two wonderful- **

**Dom: (covers her mouth) Shh! (points to the closed door)**

**(Goten and Trunks walk in)**

**Trunks: Two wonderful what?**

**Autumn: (Giggles)**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_How is training, Pan," Goten asked as everyone settled down into a calm atmosphere._

_"Boring when you are alone, why? Do you want a match against me?" Her voice and eyes became excited as she looked over his condition._

_"I will still kick your ass," he laughed and sat back as she laughed wholeheartedly._

_There was a deadly spark in her eyes that no one had seen before amongst the happiness. Just then, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Marron had come over._

_"Hi, I am looking for Trunks."_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Secrets**

**Pan's POV**

I stood there with the door partly opened, looking at the blonde who probably nosed her way into my past flame's life with a blank expression before I called behind me, "Trunks, it is for you! Bra, how about we go to my place and go swimming? Goten , do you want to come too? I am sorry, mom and dad. I will come by when I can. I love you."

Trunks appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder while wearing a worried expression before I shrugged it off. "Thank you, Pan. It was great to see you again," He said as he took hold of the door.

* * *

***Pan's***

Bra and I changed into our swimsuits in one of the bathroom on the first floor while Goten talked on his cell out on the patio. I watched her looking around, surprised how huch blue and lavender covered the house. _I was seriously in love with him and I cannot believe that I haven't redone this place yet._

"You still love him, don't you?"

I looked at her in surprised and then sighed, "I do not know anymore."

As we headed outside, Goten kept the composed look on his face as he paced along the garden.

"Yeah, man, she lives in the mansion about a hour away from the family. No, do not bring her here. You know how they are when they have to see each other. Sure, I will. Bye."

There was suddenly a look of disgust as he closed his phone just before he noticed that we were standing out with him just before my phone rang and I answered, "Hello?".

"What is going on," Bra asked as she walked to the table where he was heading to sit down.

"Trunks wants to come up but Marron-," A deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I told him she was a bad idea and a terrible girlfriend," Bra muttered while rubbing her forehead.

"Where is Pan," I watched him rub his temples.

"She got a phone call from her boss. She should be out soon."

**Normal POV**

Trunks landed beside his sister as she talked to Goten and rudely interrupted her, "Where does she work?"

"A modeling business called Victoria Secret and a small place called Weber Modeling. Also, she works for Capsule Corp. And when she has a spare second, I guess I have only seen her once or twice in those years." Goten answered as he lounged in a chair, "The sunset is beautiful."

Bra shifted uncomfortably and decided to jump into the pool. Trunks sat beside his best friend and closed his eyes before tuning the world out and tried to figure out why he was feeling so guilty. _The night Pan confessed her love was the most shocking thing in my life. I never thought that she felt that way about me. I rejected her thinking that she would have a better life without me being a part of it. But now here she is, consumed in her work and she never has time for anything. I could have made her life happier that it is if I did not push her away. I was just too worried about making her worse. And it seems like I already did that,_ he thought as a frustrated sound slipped through his lips.

Water splashed across the two dozing men and they opened their eyes. The back door opened to reveal Pan in a orange and blue bikini with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Of course, Ms. Weber, thank you for understanding my issue. I will and tell him I said hello. Goodbye," Pan hung up and looked directly at Trunks whose mouth was open and a slight blush in his cheeks. "Tongue back in your mouth, boy. I may be a model but give it up. You lost me."

Goten looked at him in confusion as Pan walked over to Bra. They spoke in hushed tones and the further it went, Bra's expression dimmed. Nodding, she looked away with a single tear rolling down the delicate curve of her cheek.

"How about you and Goten go inside and choose a movie? I have a feeling your brother wants to talk to me," Pan said louder and straightened up as she used the palm of her hand to wipe away the annoying moisture.

Bra nodded and got out before hugging Pan. She motioned for Goten to follow her and he stumbled out of the chair to catch up with the Princess.

"What is going on," Goten asked in concern.

"It is nothing you should be worried about, Uncle." Pan sat at the edge of the pool with her feet dipped into the cool water.

"Pan, do not close us out again," He said with a broken voice.

Tears came to her eyes again but stayed silent. Bra grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him to the house. Once, they were inside, Pan knew that she would tell him what was going on inside her heart. Trunks stood up after a moment of hesitation and came up behind the changed woman.

"Pan," Trunks found it hard to speak even though he knew there wasn't much that he could change about the past.

_I cannot believe that after all that time being away from him, we are together again._ "Trunks, things are beginning to chance between us again, aren't they?" Her voice remained small and fragile as she stared down at the rippling water.

Sighing, he sat down beside while drawing his knees to his chest as he looked down at the water, "Sometimes, I think about what has gone on between us and wish that I have never turned you down. At that time, it seemed that the choice was for your own good. But seeing what you are doing now is not what I had in mind. I just wish I could go back in time and do it all over it again."

The tears that she held in finally broke free and she hung her head making her hair a curtain between them, "When I left, I could feel my life and love for you stay behind. Every once in a while, I would stop by to see how you were taking it. Looking in your window, I saw you lying on the futon that was in the quest room I used. You held a photo of me. After that, you moved the futon into your room and wrapped yourself in that thin blanket that I had left behind. I never seen you so depressed and hurting even when Marron was visiting you. You just ignored her even though she was trying to force herself on you time after time."

Without thinking, he pulled her to his chest as he heard that her voice break and knew that his would break as well. "I am so sorry for what I said the night five years ago." His cell phone rang and hemoved to answer it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, Trunks Vegeta Breifs?" Marron's voice screamed through the phone.

"Calm down," he said back as he kept Pan in his arms, "I am with my family."

"You mean that slut model Pan?"

Pan pulled free and dove into the pool hoping to cool the flames that lit underneath her skin. Watching her carefully, he answered his girlfriend, "Why do you care so much? I thought we were taking a _break_. And, do not call her a slut!"

"Yes, we are but I do not want you being with models. And I will call her want I want."

"Get over it, Marron. It is my life, so I can choose who I want."

"Not going to happen!"

"Bye, Marron."

Pan rose to the surface to hear her own phone ringing. Rushing to the table, she looked at the caller ID.

"I swear they told me I was on vacation," She whispered, "Hello, Mrs. Briefs."

_Thank Dende,_ Bulma thought as she heard Pan's voice. "Hello, dear. Is Trunks and Bra over there with you?"

"Yes, they are. Is everything okay?" Pan sat on the chair and Trunks saw worry mask her delicate face.

"Yes, dear, I was just getting worried."

Pan laughed lightly, "I can keep both of them out of trouble, Mrs. Briefs. There is no reason to worry."

Trunks relaxed slightly when he heard Pan's natural laugh. But then again, she was talking to the only woman who could strike fear in a Saiyan's heart, his mother.

"Vegeta would like to see you tomorrow in the morning during training hour. He will not tell me why."

"Sure thing, Bulma, I will be there first thing in the morning. Will he be in the GR?" Pan pulled her hair tie out.

"Yes, I got to go. See you."

Pan put her phone down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**In The House**

Sitting on the couch, Goten absentmindedly played with Bra's hair while she yawned with her head on his chest,"What do you think is going on out there?"

Bra looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I hope she is kicking his ass."

"Nah, Trunks is probably trying to make it up to her."

Suddenly, the door opened and Trunks followed Pan inside who looked a bit pale.

"Mom is looking for us," He said as he joined the two on the couch.

"Pan, can we stay the night," Bra begged her best friend.

Trunks looked at the anguish in Pan's eyes as she looked at him. As soon as she noticed him looking at her, she looked away at the childhood friend.

"Sure, there are rooms made up already. Good night," And, she went to her room.

* * *

**Next Morning**

The Vegeta-Briefs mansion was unnaturally silent as Pan and the other two walked inside. A note sat on the table and Trunks picked it up.

"Pan, it is for you from my dad," He handed it over to her and the disappeared up the stairs.

_Kakarot's brat's brat, meet me in the GR now. We have some things to go over about my son and you. Sensei._

"Damn it," Pan muttered and walked down the hall.

The steady hum of the GR quickly died as she drew near and she sighed, knowing that he could feel her ki no matter how low she kept it at. The metallic door opened and took it as a sigh that she should go inside. Standing near the control panel in the center of the room, Vegeta, her sensei, looked at his student with disgust and irritancy.

"It is about time you brought your ass in here, 'Onna. There are issues we need to talk about."

"Of course, Sensei. But if I may ask, why now?" Pan took off her coat.

Vegeta closed the door and turned the gravity back on before aiming a punch to her midsection which she quickly blocked. "Because I can see the reaction you have on my son. Now listen and power up."

She did as he told and the ends of her hair stuck up in the air. He watched it turn gold while her eyes turned teal. They sparred momentarily and he began to speak.

"Twelve years ago, I noticed the way he began to act around you when Kakarot left. He started to become protective and stayed by your side constantly since you started being trained here at the age of five. Even now, he denies it because he does not even know he is doing it. When you left four years ago, he literally did not leave his room unless it was one of the moments when he would go to your spare room. His mother was having panic attacks every time we heard him cry and shout out for you in his sleep. I began to understand what his problem was because I had gone through the same thing when I left the woman to go train before he was born. He was in love with you and he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Bra told me that he turned you down the day before you left. About three years went by and I had enough of the low attitude that he showed on the outside so I made him train to concentrate on kis and forced him to spar. He did not even feel your rapidly increasing ki," He groaned when Pan kneed him in the stomach. "And then, my son has been seeing that weakling for almost a year, not that they have done anything physical, seeing that all he did was cling to want was precious to him from you."

He told me last night that he rejected me for my own good," Pan hissed as the deadly side of her broke loose, "I went through the loss, leaving my love for him behind, only to become obsessed with my work."

Vegeta grabbed her wrists and slammed her again the wall. "Stop lying to yourself, brat. I have seen what is going on between you two. No matter how much you deny feelings for him, they are still there in the Saiyan form. I should know that; I tried to deny Bulma for the longest of time because of my pride. I have felt your true strength when you loved him because you had something to protect. But now, you are a waste."

Pan had enough of the older man that she did not notice Trunks standing beside the closed door, "Then what am I supposed to do? I loved your son and, hell, I still love him! But, it will never work out. I admit that even to you, Sensei. But if he denies what is between us, then there is no reason for me to continue fighting. Did your daughter tell you what I did after that night?" There was silence between them and Trunks could almost swear that his racing heartbeat could be heard. "I tried to kill myself... She stopped me and told me life could be changed. Oh, how I wish that could be true. After that, she never saw me again until a month later. You all are my family and I betrayed you all. I bought an apartment and I constantly trained in the United States. Bulma got me a modeling job for Victoria Secret. A three years and a month went by, my father found me unconscious and barely breathing when I heard that Trunks was with another woman."

Vegeta dropped her violently and growled, "You are a weak Saiyan. Trunks has not been with any other woman."

Pan placed her fists at her sides, "I do not want to feel this pain anymore."

A small amount of pain struck in her chest and she doubled over, trying to keep what little breath that was left in her body. Vegeta cursed under his breath as he hit the alarm when Trunks ran pass him to the wounded warrior. Slipping his arm under her knees and gripping her shoulders, he lifted her bridal style and looked at his father displaying everything he kept hidden so skillfully perfectly for him to see.

"Take her to the Medical Lab and I will go find your mother," His father muttered as he took off at inhuman speed.

Trunks nodded while walking into the house, Pan began to struggle slightly as the pain increased.

"Put me down, Trunks," She muttered softly, making weak attempts to get free.

He looked down and saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, "Panny, please put the past behind us and let me take care of you." Shaking her head, he could hear her trying to breathe. "Pan, please just this once," He begged as they entered the Medical Lab.

Bulma came around the corner and shock her head. "She needs to be checked. Trunks, go find Bra."

"She is with Goten," he said as he concentrated on his sister's ki.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

"Trunks, would you please get a grip. She only has a torn muscle or two." His mother said as he paced around the room.

_Please stop pacing. You are making me dizzy just watching you__,_ a soft tired voice called to him.

Frozen in place he looked at the bare woman floating in the tank. Her ebony eyes were wary and he also saw that the pain was totally gone. She kept her focus on him.

"Pan," He walked to the tank and placed his hand on the glass.

_Who else, silly man,_ her voice rang in his mind.

"How..."

"Telepathy is in your bond," Vegeta spoke behind him, scaring both him and his mother, "Take her out of there."

He did as his father asked and drained the liquid before opening the tank with the woman of his life shivering. Pan finally took a deep breath and calmed her nerves while Bulma wrapped her in a towel. Out of modesty, Trunks had his back turned while it happened.

"Trunks," She called softly to draw his attention to her.

"How are you feeling," He asked as he help her sit down on the table.

"Sticky but no longer sore," she muttered gently as she touched his cheek gingerly.

Bulma checked her pulse for the last time and nodded, "You are good to go but come back if there are any more problems."

Trunks walked with her to Bulla's room but she paused when a wave of feelings crashed through her. She gripped the railing with her free hand and tried to breath. Gently touching her shoulder, he could feel the current run from him into her.

_Trunks, let go of the pain and grief._ Her voice returned to his mind.

_I almost lost you. I heard what you said to my dad. Did you really try to kill yourself?_ He thought back to her as he fought back tears as he backed into the wall.

But her tears fell to the floor first as she nodded. "I could not handle living without you. Your mother and sister came by for a week but Bulla made the mistake of mentioning you were with someone."

Using Saiyan speed, he turned her to face him. "Panny, I was an emotional wreck. I took the futon because it smelt like you so much. The screaming was because I could not feel the way I was without you. I needed you so bad that it was seriously killing me."

He did not realize that he was crying until Pan reached up and brushed a tear away. His head tilted into her palm and closed his eyes as the comforting touch soothed the hurt and anger inside him. She had never seen him relax in front of her even when they were kids.

"Pan, I am seriously sorry for the way I have acted in the past," His blue eyes opened slowly and she read the sadness, "I was so protective and worried for your own safety than your happiness."

"I know, Trunks, I know," She whispered as she moved her hand to his chest.

The heartbeat was eratic in his chest as his hands moved away from her, "Go take your bath and then I will take you home. By the way, may I take you out to dinner?"

Pan nodded and kissed his cheek while blushing, "That would be lovely, Trunks."

* * *

***Pan's***

Trunks sat outside on the balcony of the guest room that he had stayed in the day Pan had returned home while he waited for Pan to get ready. Never in his wildest dream had he thought of taking Pan out to dinner. He tried to keep himself calm as he wiped off his face with a cool, damp rag. In her bedroom, Pan was going through her dresses in the large walk-in closet. _Teal, gold, or red? Strapless, spaghetti, or sleeves?_ Her fingers ran through the silky hair that hung loosely around her.

"Why in the possible dimensions cannot I decide?"

**Knock knock**

"Pan, I know that I cannot see you just yet but someone is here," Trunks spoke through the door.

"Who is it?" Pan called as she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the closed door.

"Hey, Panny," Bra said suddenly, making her jump.

"Holy," Pan fell backwards when she realized that her best friend was here.

"May I come in?"

"You and only you."

Bra opened the door a crack and closed it again before Trunks could see anything. "I swear he is acting as if you two were getting married."

"Well, he is taking me out to dinner. So both of us are kinda on edge. Goten is here too, isn't he?"

"He only wants to Trunks about what happened between us this afternoon." Avoiding Pan's gaze, Bra looked at the nine dresses lying on the bed. "Okay, go with the teal and strapless."

Distracted by what she had said, she hugged her friend. "Thank you. I swear I am going through a crisis today. First your father and his temper and now a date with your brother."

"Date?" Bra sat down at the edge of the bed avoid the dress,"You two are dating? Goten and I mated."


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten: So what is with Pan and Trunks?**

**Trunks: (blushes) I... I...**

**Dom: Goten, how about you go get some of those freshly made chocolate chip cookies Autumn made?**

**Goten: (runs out of the room) Yum!**

**Trunks: (sighs) Thank you.**

**Autumn: (nibbled on a cookie) Dom does not own the ringtone: I can't decide. There for Tomorrow does though.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Pan, I know that I cannot see you just yet but someone is here." Trunks spoke through the door._

_"Who is it?" Pan called as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the closed door._

_"Hey, Panny," Bra said suddenly, making her jump._

_"Holy," Pan fell backwards when she realized that her best friend was here._

_"May I come in?"_

_"You and only you."_

_Bra opened the door a crack and closed it again before Trunks could see anything. "I swear he is acting as if you two were getting married."_

_"Well, he is taking me out to dinner. So both of us are kinda on edge. Goten is here too, isn't he?"_

_"He only wants to Trunks about what happened between us this afternoon." Avoiding Pan's gaze, Bulla looked at the nine dresses lying on the bed. "Okay, go with the teal and strapless."_

_Distracted by what she had said, she hugged her friend. "Thank you. I swear I am going through a crisis today. First your father and his temper and now a date with your brother."_

_"Date?" Bra sat down at the edge of bed avoiding the dress, "You two are dating? Goten and I mated."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - New Beginnings**

Hearing the news, Pan spun around in shock to look at her best friend to see the newly healed bite marks and could not help to feel a bit of jealousy towards the only other female Saiyan, "That is amazing, Bra. At least you are with the man you wanted to be with and who managed not to get murdered into mincemeat by Vegeta."

"Awe, Pan, your time is coming. Do not worry so much about it," Bra absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the scar. "Plus daddy won't really hurt him; It's more like he would make him piss himself in fear."

"That is all I can do, Bra, worry. I still love him and I can see that he still loves me. But deep down, I am still torn up over the incident all those years ago."

"Sit," Bulla pointed to the chair in front of the mirror with a scowl on her face but laughter in her eyes.

Pan slid off the bed and sat in the leather chair in front of the vanity while Bra went through the drawers to find lingerie that would go with the dress before telling her to put it all on. Pan complied before she let her do her makeup without a fuss.

* * *

**30 minutes...**

In the living room, Goten had just got finished telling his best friend and his mate's brother what happened while they were staying over Pan's that one night. Inside, he was waiting for Trunks to blow up and beat him senseless before handing him over to Vegeta.

"Sure, I am okay with that. As long as you make her happy," Trunks said as he ran his hand through his hair as his nerves got the worst of him.

"Wow," Goten said softly with his eyes on the staircase and stood up knocking over the stack of books Bulma had left on the table.

Looking over his shoulder, Trunks watched Pan descend the stairs with supernatural grace. Quickly standing, he looked over her as all the blood in body travelled south. Wow, that _teal gown is so lovely on her._

_Trunks, you are drooling__,_ Pan teased lightly which made both of them smile at the same time as she stepped down onto the floor.

"Wow," Trunks said as he held out his hand that she happily took, "We will see you guys... soon."

Walking outside, they spotted Bulma standing at the end of the drive with a camera in hand. Sighing heavily, they continued to walk as she snapped shot after shot of them going out on their first official date. Being a complete gentleman, Trunks opened the door of his silver Aston Martin Vanquish and watched as she slid in. Smiling gently, he rushed to get away from the rest of the family and get his soon-to-be mate to their dinner reservations. Pulling into the place, he heard a soft gasp escape her lips and knew that she was becoming excited. Pan tried to straighten out her dress while Trunks walked to the other side of the vehicle to let her out. He brought her to an expensive restaurant called Michel Bras Toya. As they walked in, a small smile crossed the waiter's face while looking at her like she was a dinner that he wanted. Inside was so breathtaking that she grabbed his hand to keep himself from bouncing. Trunks kept his voice low and he looked back at the door every other second to make sure that there were no paparazzi.

"Anything for you and the lovely lady," the waiter's voice was soft and caring.

Pan shuttered at the sound and Trunks stood at her side protectively, fighting back a growl that was building. She could feel his tension in his body and thoughts and squeezed his hand for his comfort along with her own.

_Trunks, relax some. You do not need to be so protective._

He answered with a growl deep in his throat, _But I am and always will be. _

They were led to a small table set apart from the others. Trunks held out a chair and Pan sat in silence. Knowing that the waiter was staring at her, she kept her eyes on Trunks and smile seductively hoping to ruin the waiter's dream of being with her.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" The waiter asked them softly.

Trunks looked at her and smiled, "I think I will have a coffee."

"And, I will have a glass of red wine'" Pan looked up at the waiter and back to her date with the challenge in her eyes.

He saw the daring look and quickly changed his order. "I am changing mine to Vodka."

She stifled a giggle as the waiter's cheery expression disappeared. As he left, Trunks opened his menu and Pan sat back in her chair. Every once in a second, he looked up to see her staring at him.

"What?"

"It is nothing. I just keep thinking about how much we both have changed," she played with a strand of hair.

Smiling, he caressed her cheek, "We have not changed that much."

The waiter came back with the drinks and noticed them talking to each other softly. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

"I am having what he is," Pan said while still in a daze.

_Be warned, you will be eating a lot,_Trunks eyed her thin body. She gave him a large smile while he ordered about five large meals and three deserts.

"Miss, are you sure you want to have all of this?"

She nodded in agreement before he walked away, "Looks like someone is hungry."

"And, you are eating just as much as I am."

"Good thing that we are Saiyans or we will be taking home a lot of leftovers."

"Home," he asked as the word struck him hard and he leaned forward waiting to know why Pan had said it in the first place with a small spark of curiosity in his eyes.

She took a sip of her wine and smiled sweetly, "Yes, home."

His heart raced to hear her speak the word again, "Pan, you know what our parents would say."

"Then, move in with me," She said softly and looked down at the table.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

Her eyes snapped up and met his. _I am sure about you._

Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she ignored it until the ringtone started playing.

Cold afternoon  
I sleep in some back of the room  
Avoid the sun  
You turned off the light and I lost alone  
You caught in the night  
You had me won

Pan stiffened while Trunks froze and looked at her bag.

Who told you to leave me all alone  
Leave me in the dark, leave me in the cold  
Who told you to leave before I could show  
You half the man you wanted to know

Trunks saw her eyes close and suddenly reached for the bag.

But I had to face your last goodbye  
But I had to face your last goodbye  
The look on my face, my bloodshot eyes  
So who won the war?  
Deep down inside  
I can't decide  
I can't decide

"Hello?" Her voice was soft.

"Pan, it is your father. Something is wrong with your mom. You need to come home," Pan suddenly froze in place and the phone fell onto the table.

Trunks picked it up. "Hello, Gohan. Of course, I will have her there as soon as possible."

Hanging up, he looked at Pan and felt terrible. "Panny, let me go talk to the waiter and then we will leave. She will be okay."

She just nodded and drank the rest of the wine. As quickly as he left, he was back with two bags of food. Placing them on the table, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Sliding her thin arms into it, she inhaled his scent letting it calmed her down ever so slightly.

"Are you ready," he asked as he grabbed the bags in one hand and wrapped the other arm around her.

_Yes__._ Her mental sigh worried him.

They walked out just as it began to rain causing a small groan escaped her lips. Opening the door, she quickly jumped in and they took off towards Pan's old home.

* * *

**Four hours later...**

Trunks carried a now sleeping Pan into her house and place the bags on the table. Shifting her slightly, he walked into the living room making sure that he didn't bump into anything that would break. Leaving the lights off, he settled her on the couch so he could put away dinner. As soon as he turned to head into the kitchen, she was crying hysterically.

Rushing over to her, he rubbed her back and feeling a bit outta place, "What is it, Pan?"

"Trunks, do not leave me. Please do not let me live with the pain again."

He noticed that her eyes were closed and turned over slowly, "She is asleep and dreaming about me leaving her. Trust me, sweet Pan, I am never going to leave you again."

Lifting her up, he settled himself in for a long night with Pan asleep on his chest.

* * *

***Gohan's***

"I have never seen Pan so torn up since Trunks rejected her," Gohan said with his face in his hands as he sank to the floor, "Videl, please heal for your daughter's sake."

A hand ran through his hair in a soothing manner making him jump and look up. Chi-Chi, his mother, gave him a small smile of reassurance even though there was so much sadness in her eyes.

"Gohan, Videl will pull out of this one. She is strong just like Pan."

Goku came up behind her and put an arm around her waist, "Come on, Chi-Chi, it is time to go home before Goten eats everything. I promise will see you in the morning, Gohan."

"Okay, dad," Gohan sighed heavily knowing there really wasn't much that he could do at the moment.

The only other person still remained there at the house was Dende, who had leaned against the wall and let the family be for the moment. _It was doing them all to be together like that._

"Holy Dende, when did you get here?" Gohan rose to his feet swiftly.

"A second ago," he looked sadly at Videl, "Do you want me to heal her?"

"Can you really do that?"

Dende nodded and set off to work.

* * *

***Pan's***

Cold afternoon  
I sleep in some back of the room  
Avoid the sun  
You turned off the light and I lost alone  
You caught in the night  
You had me won

Trunks groaned and reached for Pan's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Trunks?"

Gohan's voice was surprised and Trunks woke up even more as panic flooded his resting body.

"Yeah, what is wrong, Gohan?"

"Where is my daughter?"

Trunks looked down and was glad that her father was not there at the moment, "She is asleep. I stayed over to make sure she was okay."

A huff of breath told him that he was angry, "Nothing better happen to her, understand me?"

"Gohan, would you just tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, boy. Tell Pan her mother's condition is stable." Then the phone went silent.

_He hung up on me,_ he thought to himself. Pan whimpered and Trunks wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**Morning...**

Trunks woke to the smell of food but not just any ordinary food, bacon, and he sat up quickly. Noticing that Pan was not beside him, his heart raced and went into the kitchen to find her leaned over the stove putting a mountain of bacon on a plate.

Without even trying, she felt his ki right behind her,_Trunks, why are you frightened?_

He blinked and slightly relaxed, _I thought you left._

She shook her head and grabbed the platter of pancakes and sausage. "Do you honestly think I would leave?"

Following her to the table, he watched the way she walked, every single sway of her hips.

_Eyes up,_ she commanded mentally. "Trunks, if you noticed, I talk in my sleep. And the dream last night scared me."

"I will never leave you again, Pan."

Tears came to her eyes, "You do not know how much I want those words to be true."

Anger blew through his mind and he grabbed her, "Then, let me make this true."

He brought her head up and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. The emotions swept through both of them like a twister, erasing most of the doubt. Placing her hands on his chest, she tried to sort out her feelings with fail. Slowly pulling back, he waited for her to react along with a slap. But, her face and heart were in complete peace and her eyes opened slowly.

"Holy damn, that was awesome."

Before he could answer her, she kissed him again with more pent up passion. Suddenly, he remembered what her father had said to him before pulling back once again much to his displeasure.

"Pan," he muttered and held her hand, "Your mom is in stable condition."

Pan cheered and hugged him tightly, bouncing once again, "Yes thank you, Dende. Now, eat and I am going to take a shower before we leave."

"Actually, how about we spar and then eat and shower?" He gave her a heart wrenching plea and she could not resist.

"Why not? But, no cheating like you used to when we were kids."

He traced her lips and smiled, "Okay, Princess."


End file.
